dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bottlenose Ballphin
×2, , 50% |damage = 25 |health = 200 |attackPeriod = 6 |walkSpeed = 5 |runSpeed = 8 |spawnFrom = Ocean |sanitybonus = +25/min (when allied) |specialAbility = Can be befriended with Fishes. Has a chance to resurrect a drowning player when allied.}} Bottlenose Ballphins are Mobs found in the Shipwrecked DLC. Ballphin pods (groups of Ballphins) are found in random places on the Ocean. Each pod contains 12 members. Ballphins will spawn 15 to 16 days after a new world creation. If some members of the pods are killed, remaining Ballphins will spawn new members during the Mild Season. When killed, a Ballphin drops two Fish Morsels, a Dorsal Fin, and has a 50% chance to drop an additional Empty Bottle. Behavior Bottlenose Ballphins travel in packs and generally stay in a single area. However, if a player character ventures near, they will follow them for a relatively short distance, and perform back-flips. Additionally, they will attack any hostile creatures or monsters, such as Stink Rays, Crocodogs and Sea Hounds. Therefore, as Webber is considered a Monster, Bottlenose Ballphins will attack him on sight. If the rest of a ballphin's pod have been killed, the survivor will follow the player to a new area of the ocean and stay there, although relocating it can be a time-consuming process, as it can easily become distracted along the way. Bottlenose Ballphins will eat any Food item floating on the Ocean. Bottlenose Ballphins can be befriended with Fish, except Jellyfish-related Food items. Friendly Ballphins will increase the Player's Sanity when in range. Unlike Pigs, Ballphins will not move away when approached. Similar to a Life Jacket, befriended Bottlenose Ballphins have an 80% chance of saving the player from drowning, resurrecting them to the nearest island with ingredients to make a Log Raft. They will also help the player mine coral, similar to how Pigs will help chop trees and Wildbores will help chop trees and hack Bamboo Patches. A Bottlenose Ballphin spawned from a Ballphin Palace will come out during the day and behave like homeless Ballphins, but will go home at dusk. Ballphin Names Bottlenose Ballphins will have random names assigned to them, similar to Pigs, Bunnymen, and Wildbores. Possible Ballphin names: ''' | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Babel * Bait * Brian * Chips * Chum * Earl | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Fin * Fishi * Flotsam * Gilly * Jaws * Jetsam | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Marius * Miah * Miso * Neptune * Phlipper * Poseidon | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Seabreeze * Seadog * Seasalt * Sharky * Sushi * Tuna | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Wanda * Wasabi Quotes '''When finding food * Eee? * Ee, ee? * Eee eee ee? Allied * EEEE! * EEE, EE? * EE!! EE!! * EE EEE EE Around light at night * "EEEK! EEEK!" * "EEK EEK EEK!" In complete darkness * "EEEEEEEEH!!" * "EEEEEEEEE!!" Day ending, going home * Nee! NEe! * NEEEEE!! * NEE! NEE! Helping mine Coral * "KEEEEEE!" * "KEE! KEE!" * "KEEE!" Fighting Strategy Tips * If the player knows the locations of Ballphins and hears an impending Crocodog attack, it is prudent to sail towards them for protection. * Abigail can easily kill an entire pod of Ballphins. * Unlike Pigs and Wildbores, allied Ballphins will not move away if approached. This makes them quite useful for sanity restoration, especially if the player has befriended multiple Ballphins. Trivia * The player's ability to befriend Ballphins as well as their names, quotes and the Ballphin Palace were added to the Shipwrecked DLC more than a year after its official completion in the Home Sea Home update, after being tested in a beta branch for several months. * Before the Home Sea Home update, Ballphins had less Health (100) and Damage (10). * The Bottlenose Ballphin's ability to drop Empty Bottles is a pun on its name. * The name Bottlenose Ballphin is a reference to the real world animal, the Bottlenose Dolphin. Bugs * It is possible for the Bottlenose Ballphins to spawn on land. In this case they won't be able to get to the Ocean, and they will be stuck on land. * It is also possible to push a Bottlenose Ballphin onto land by colliding one's boat into it while it is directly next to the shore. Gallery Ballphin Palace Coral Reef.png|Several Bottlenose Ballphins next to a Ballphin Palace. Sleeping_Bottlenose_Ballphin.png|A sleeping Bottlenose Ballphin. Frozen_Bottlenose_Ballphin.png|A frozen Bottlenose Ballphin. Sleeping Ballphin.jpeg|A group of sleeping Bottlenose Ballphins at night. Dead Bottlenose Ballphin.png|A dead Bottlenose Ballphin. Bottlenose_Ballphin_Trailer.jpg|Three Bottlenose Ballphins, as seen in the Shipwrecked trailer. Glitched_Ballphin.png|An example of a Bottlenose Ballphin pushed or spawned on land. DS Shipwrecked Home Sea Home Update.png|Bottlenose Ballphin as seen in the poster for the Home Sea Home update. fr:Dauphin vi:Bottlenose Ballphin Category:Mobs Category:Surface Creatures Category:Ocean Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Aquatic Mobs Category:Followers Category:Talkers